


When your heart is in her fangs

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 200 words, Dark, Double Drabble, Fomorrah, Gen, Horror, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: “This is a fomorrah – a creature of magic. The High Priestesses of old used them to warrant someone completely under their control – to take over their mind with a single desire, until nothing else remained.“And yours, Sir Gwaine, will be to serve me – completely and utterly.”





	When your heart is in her fangs

**Author's Note:**

> _Wonder not! Here we are._  
>  _Little vipers sing the Snake Star Song_  
>  _in hisses and kisses._  
>  _Don't think you know everything_  
>  _my king._  
> 
> _Come into my temple and you shall not leave unchanged_  
>  _Don't underestimate a goddess_  
>  _when her heart is in your fangs_  
>  _Don't underestimate the serpent_  
>  _when your heart is in her fangs!_
> 
> \-- _Snake Star Song_ , SJ Tucker

_“ What is that?”_

Morgana turned to Gwaine, smiling coldly and the multi-headed snake in her hand. “This is a fomorrah – a creature of magic. The High Priestesses of old used them to warrant someone completely under their control – to take over their mind with a single desire, until nothing else remained.

“And yours, Sir Gwaine,” Morgana said, crouching by him and a chill running down Gwaine’s spine, “Will be to serve me – completely and utterly.”

Gwaine barely had time to process what she’d said, before he felt her wrenching his head forward with one hand -

\- and the other to his neck.

Gwaine jerked against her, against his chains, _fighting_ – but he cried out when he felt the snake's bite and he felt the magic of the fomorrah.

As he felt it reach _into_ him.

Choking, invading, defiling, _smothering_ him –

But just like that it was gone, and a sense of… calm – of _purpose_ overcame him.

He blinked his eyes open, and met the gaze of _her._

Of the one whom he wanted nothing more than to serve.

Of the one who gave him his purpose.

“What do you wish of me, my lady?”

And Morgana’s lips curled into a smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A deleted scene from the latest fic to take up residence in my head. Will I ever actually finish it? Eh, who knows! But I liked this bit too much to not share - so here we are


End file.
